La incertidumbre de un padre
by WEROCKXD
Summary: AU. Naruto tenía un nuevo amigo. Pero ahora que Kushina le contaba algo como esto no podía más que pensar en qué momento pudo dejar a su hijo en la casa Uchiha. -Mira, hay dos opciones, o puede ser una etapa... o nuestro hijo es gay. Narusasu.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto le pertenece a **Masashi **_**Kishimoto** _:), yo escribo esto sin ánimos de lucro o cualquier otra intención interesada/corrupta/impura.

**Advertencias:** ¡Shonen-ai! :D! Juro que escribiré un Yaoi con todas sus letras... en otro momento.

**Pareja: **Narusasu :) La versatilidad es buena :)

**Comentario del autor:** Hmm, lo escribí en un golpe de inspiración repentina, de hecho, si hubiera sido un poco más repentino y me hubiera dejado inconsciente :L

¡Espero les guste...! Al menos un poquito :)

(One-shot)

* * *

_**La incertidumbre de un padre**_

―Te lo estoy pidiendo como un favor, ¿si?― La dulce sonrisa de Minato apareció en sus labios.

Naruto frunció el ceño, cosa que dejó a su padre algo frustrado pues Naruto era el único que no cedía a su sonrisa, aunque fuera con el único que la utilizara. El mayor suspiró, pasando una mano por su frente, intentado relajarse.

―Vamos, Naruto...―Comenzó, poniéndose en cuclillas para estar a la misma altura que su hijo―, ¿qué tan malo puede ser?

Un gruñido por parte de su hijo, desviando su mirada con enojo.

―No quiero, papá, ellos son muy raros...―Intentó explicar el niño, cruzando sus brazos por su pecho.

Minato suspiró. No quería obligar a su hijo a algo que no quisiera, pero estaba seguro que si Kushina estuviera en su lugar ni siquiera hubiera entrado en debate con el pequeño rubio y puede que incluso le hubiera prometido juguetes a cambio de una actitud positiva ante la situación, aun así él no quería recaer en eso. Él quería hacer entender a Naruto, de la manera más efectiva pero larga.

Si es que su paciencia se lo permitía. Y el tiempo, ya que de por sí, estaba algo atrasado.

―A ver, Naruto, ¿no te he dicho que no juzgues a las personas por cómo se ven?― Inquirió, adoptando una voz de regaño.

El niñito frunció el ceño e hizo un puchero.

―Y no los estoy juzgando, de veras― Se defendió―, ¡solo estoy diciendo lo que yo he visto! ¡Son raros, papá!―

El adulto se mostró escéptico a la respuesta de Naruto, demostrándolo por una mirada de la misma índole.

―Disculpe...―

Se oyó una tercera voz. Justo detrás de Minato. Este se volteó de inmediato y se puso de pie al comprobar que, en efecto, era Itachi.

―¿Algún problema, vecino?― Preguntó, amable el alto pelinegro.

Minato se fijó que cargaba una bolsa de compras. De hecho eran bastantes y de papel. También notó que un niñito como de la edad de Naruto estaba tras él, también cargando con las bolsas.

―No, ninguno...― Dijo Minato, sintiendo como Naruto hacía un sonido de desaprobación.

―¿Seguro?―Preguntó el astuto oji-negro, quien seguramente ya había detectado algo de nerviosismo en el hombre.

―En realidad, Itachi, quiero pedirte un favor― Confesó el adulto, poniendo sus manos frente él y juntándolas como si estuviera por hacer una plegaria.

―Dime― Accedió el mayor.

―¿Podrías cuidar de Naruto?, se portará bien, lo prometo―

Minato no acostumbraba pedir favores, por lo que no sabía como expresarse en su totalidad.

Miró a Naruto y notó como el niño lo observaba, pidiéndole con la mirada que por favor no lo dejara ahí. Le devolvió la mirada con una profunda disculpa.

―No hay problema... pero parece que no quiere...― Dijo Itachi, indicando a un Naruto casi echándose a llorar.

El adulto torció la boca en disgusto, a demás de la vergüenza de pedir un favor, de llegar tarde a una reunión importante, ahora, tus vecinos ven a tu hijo llorando.

―No creo que sea una buena idea... por él, digo yo― Puntualizó el Uchiha, sacando su llave de sus pantalones y poniéndola en la cerradura― ¿Porqué no lo dejas con los Haruno?

Minato negó con la cabeza.

―No están, y parece que a la pequeña no le agrada mucho Naruto... por favor―

―Papá...― Sonó la voz de Naruto a su lado, tirando de su pantalón para atraer su atención.

Minato le prestó atención.

―Ya, me quiero quedar...― Le susurró.

El rubio mayor puso cara de duda. Naruto estaba colorado y hablaba con mucho nerviosismo. Entonces se fijó en el otro niñito, el que estaba tras Itachi. Este miraba a Naruto, y al notar la mirada del adulto, desvió al vista.

Minato no entendió del todo, pero fuera lo que fuera que hiciese a Naruto cambiar de opinión era muy bueno para él.

No se hizo esperar, y partió a su reunión. La voz de Naruto despidiéndose fue lo único que recordó cuando se subió al taxi.

-o-

No recordaba cuanto había pasado desde que Naruto tenía un nuevo amigo, tal vez solo un par de meses, no lo recordaba con exactitud. Pero ahora que Kushina le contaba algo como esto no podía más que pensar en qué momento pudo dejar a su hijo en la casa de los Uchiha.

_―Mami... ¿Qué son los besos?―_

_―¿Besos, eh?... pues son cuando tus labios tocan alguna parte del cuerpo de otra persona, usualmente los labios o mejillas― Respondió la alta mujer, tomando su largo cabello para hacérselo una coleta de caballo, pues ya se pondría a cocinar la cena._

_―Tu te das besos con papá― Dijo el niñito, sin dejar de colorear sobre la mesa de la cocina―, ¿o sea que es por que se quieren?_

_Kushina sonrió tiernamente._

_―Así es... yo amo mucho a tu padre, por eso..._

_―Pero, ¿no puedes besar a tus amigos?―Inquirió. _

_La mujer lo miró extrañada._

_―Bueno, generalmente, entre amigos son besos en la mejilla, pero― Una vez más fue interrumpida._

_―Uhmm, es decir que si Sasuke me besa en los labios... ¿me quiere mucho... me ama?―_

_―Bueno, sí― Respondió extrañada la pelirroja, frunciendo su ceño ante la rara conversación._

_Lo último que recordó fue la linda sonrisa en los labios de su hijo cuando le dio las gracias._

―Espera... él ¿directamente te lo preguntó...ó?― La pelirroja no lo dejó continuar.

―Minato, te lo estoy diciendo ―Dijo la mujer, cerrando su libro sin antes marcar la página con un largo cartón―, me lo preguntó así, sin rodeos...

Vio a su esposa dejar el libro en la cómoda y descansar una de sus manos sobre la de él.

―Pero... eso...

―Tranquilo... mira, hay dos opciones...― Explicó la mujer, con expresión algo divertida―, o puede ser una etapa... o nuestro hijo es gay, así de simple―Terminó con una linda sonrisa.

Kushina frunció levemente el ceño al ver como Minato tenía la mirada perdida. Suspiró, ella sabía que para cualquier hombre aceptar algo así no era tarea fácil, por lo que se deslizó un poco por la sábanas y recargó su cabeza en el pecho del hombre, usando su mano libre para acariciarle un hombro.

―Minato... por ahora esperaremos que sea una etapa... pero debes saber que a un hijo solo hay que quererlo y apoyarlo― Explicó ella, sintiendo la mano del otro sobre su cintura, completando el abrazo.

―Lo sé...

Ella sonrió, separándose levemente para depositar un suave beso en los labios del rubio para luego sonreír.

―Siempre estaré orgulloso de Naruto... ―Dijo él, observando el hermoso brillo en los ojos de ella al decir eso.

―Así se habla―

-o-

―¡Naruto!

El rubio no prestó atención alguna, siguió moviendo su mano con el lápiz en esta, moviendo la cabeza al ritmo de la música que escuchaba por su auriculares.

Hasta Minato podía escuchar la música de su hijo, por lo que supuso que difícilmente lo estuviera oyendo.

Lo llamó una vez más, solo para darle una oportunidad de responder por si se estaba haciendo el tonto.

El adulto se acercó al menor y le sacó los audífonos de un solo tirón, ganándose una mirada de reproche por el atrevimiento.

―¡Hey, estaba oyendo!― Le explicó enfadado el rubio menor, parando la música.

―Y yo te estaba hablando, hace un rato ya― Explicó el adulto.

Naruto refunfuñó, y cerró su cuaderno de inmediato. La sola idea de que su padre leyera la ridiculez que escribía le aterraba. Lo guardó de inmediato en el cajón de su escritorio de madera. Se cruzó de brazos.

―¿Y bien?― Apresuró el rubio, mirando al adulto con enfado.

―¿Terminaste tu tarea?― Preguntó el mayor, consciente que la respuesta sería una negativa.

―Pff, hace mucho...― Contestó, poniéndose de pie para irse a su cama―, ¿no crees que ya estoy algo grande para que me revises la tarea?― Preguntó recostándose con una revista en mano, que abrió en una página al azar.

―Serás lo suficientemente grande cuando eso no sea mentira...― Le dijo, parado a los pies de la cama de su hijo.

Observó como Naruto bajó de inmediato la revista para mirarlo.

―No es mentira― Se defendió.

―¿Puedo verla?― Preguntó, amable, no le gustaba ser rudo con su hijo, pero este a veces lo ameritaba.

El rubio bufó en fastidio pero se puso de pie para buscar su libreta de notas de aritmética. La sacó de su bolso naranja y se la alzó a su padre quien de inmediato la tomó y cambió la hoja hasta la última cuando Naruto se ponía de pie.

Impresionado, Minato asentía con aceptación a cada uno de los resultado de los doce ejercicios de in-ecuaciones en la libreta de su hijo. Tan asombrado estaba que se volvió a la portada para comprobar si esa libreta era de verdad del Uzumaki menor.

―¿Ves?― Preguntó con soberbia el menor, cruzando sus manos por su pecho con una sonrisa suficiente asomándose por sus labios.

Minato asintió con resignación.

―Me parece muy bien... a demás están todas correctas... ¿las hiciste tu, verdad?

Naruto le miró pasivo, era obvio que su padre aun recordaba era vez cuando le pagó a un niño de su aula para que le hiciera la tarea por una semana. Al final se había salido con la suya, pero Iruka era muy perspicaz y lo había descubierto por la igualdad de las letras y números.

―Bueno, más o menos... me ayudaron un poco...― Confesó el chico, un poco más confiado.

―¿Qué tanto...?

Naruto se relajó.

―Ah, papá, créeme que las tuve que hacer todas yo solo. Sasuke nunca me deja copiarle... ese idiota dice que haga funcionar mi cerebro para variar... que bastardo...

Ese era el momento que Minato había estado esperando por esos siete años desde que a los ocho Naruto conoció a Sasuke. Un lugar privado, donde estuvieran los dos y ambos con tiempo libre para conversar. Una oportunidad para preguntarle a su hijo de sus preferencias después de siete años de intentos fallidos. No la desaprovecharía.

El adulto comenzó a leer de nuevo los ejercicios, pero era solo un vago gesto para aparentar desinterés en los que diría.

―Mmh, hace tiempo que nadie te hace cambiar de actitud... ese Sasuke debe ser especial...―Comentó.

Lo dijo lo más natural posible. Tenía que ser directo pero al mismo tiempo sutil y sobretodo no incomodar a su hijo con sus palabras.

Elevó su mirada de las hojas de la libreta para observar la reacción de Naruto. Su hijo miraba fijamente el piso, tal vez por verguenza o derrota.

―No, no es nada especial...― Contestó, caminando de nuevo hasta su cama y recostarse para volver a tomar su revista.

Pudo haber sido la imaginación de Minato, tal vez hubiera sido una corazonada o tal vez solo estuviera paranoico, pero pudo jurar que la voz de su niño había sonado muy triste. Más triste de lo que él nunca escuchó.

Pensó en como seguir esa conversación. Realmente él nunca fue muy bueno para hablar, en su relación con Kushina ella era la que hablaba, y él la escuchaba con gusto, pero ahora esa cualidad le estaba pasando la cuenta.

Carraspeó un poco.

―Naruto... ¿hay algo que te moleste?―

"Sutil" pensó con sarcasmo. Al tiempo que dejaba la libreta de su hijo en el escritorio.

El rubio menor volvió a bajar la revista, mirando la figura de su padre un instante. En ese momento Minato pensó que tal vez él estaba considerando la idea de contarle lo que él quería saber. En ese instante su ilusión de salir de la incertidumbre creció como espuma. Pero esa ilusión murió cuando el chico volvió a su revista, ignorando que su padre aceptaría lo que fuera.

―No― Respondió cortante.

Minato miró el piso en derrote. Suspiró.

Escuchó unos pasos fuera de la habitación y luego se abrió la puerta de Naruto.

―Oh, los dos juntos...―Comentó la mujer, con una linda sonrisa― Vamos, la cena está lista―

-o-

Se sentía sucio... un metiche de primera. Sentía que casi un ladrón por robarle la privacidad a su hijo. Pero no podía más con la incertidumbre. No servía hablar con Naruto, este nunca le contaría nada porque simplemente tenía miedo. Él intentaba demostrarle que no tenía nada que temer, pero el chico parecía querer guardar ese secreto hasta que a su pobre padre le diera un ataque por la duda.

―No, dobe, no es así...― Escuchaba la voz del Uchiha menor dentro de la habitación de su hijo― Tienes que reemplazar la incógnita solo en un lado... así...

Bien, por ahora todo iba normal, aunque claro, todo eso podía ser fingido y ellos sabían que él estaba ahí y cuando se alejara comenzaría a... no estaba seguro... pero comenzarían algo que él necesitaba saber.

―Ah, ya entiendo... por eso nunca me salía― Le respondió.

Minato estuvo ahí por el resto de la media hora. Ahí parado -aunque se había sentado un par de veces- frente a la puerta de su hijo sin querer avisarle que ya había llegado antes de su trabajo.

Había sido un placer para Minato encontrar a su hijo con el supuesto "culpable de sus dudas" en la misma habitación.

Por una hora había escuchado solo como los dos chicos estudiaban, se insultaban y bromeaban entre ellos, sin un solo indicio de las posible preferencias sexuales de su niño.

―Bien, eso es todo por hoy, estás listo para el examen― Dijo Sasuke, manchando su voz con alegría.

Para Minato también era la primera vez que escuchaba que el Uchiha menor dijera más de cinco palabras juntas. Se había asombrado cuando escuchó su florido vocabulario cuando Naruto lo empezaba a picar, pero no había sido sorpresa que Naruto estaba en iguales o peores condiciones que el azabache.

El adulto sonrió. Con esto ya no tendría que preguntarle a Naruto, pues estaba seguro que si él no sentía una atracción por alguien como Sasuke -que hasta él pensaba que era lindo-, seguramente Naruto era heterosexual y al fin su incertidumbre estaría saciada.

―Bueno, me voy, sabes cómo es Itachi ―Nuevamente hablaba el Uchiha. Minato comenzó a pensar qué haría de cenar, hasta que escuchó lo siguiente: ―Naruto, ¿que estas haciendo?― Había dicho en un susurro, como si no fuera necesario hablar más alto ya que su receptor estaba lo suficientemente cerca para escucharlo claramente.

Minato se pegó más a la pared. Pero no escuchó palabra alguna. Pasó un buen rato, pero nada...

"¿Qué están haciendo?" Pensó con miedo el adulto. "Tranquilo, seguramente están... están... jugando mímica, si claro, es eso. Mímica"

Pero sus pensamientos fueron arruinados por un sonido como el que hacen sus labios al separarse de los que su esposa. Abrió bien los ojos, sin creerlo.

―Naruto...

―Shht, te quiero...―

El corazón de Minato recibió un golpe. No de decepción o asco, sino de ternura.

Sin darse cuenta, por tantos años que había estado buscando esa respuesta, ahora pensaba que era una verdad absoluta. No podía estar más feliz de confirmar que era cierto. A Naruto le gustaba Sasuke... y tenía que admitir que no le desagradaba en lo más mínimo, de hecho, él creía que en verdad era muy tierno, ya que a Naruto le gustaba -ahora podía confirmarlo- desde que era pequeñito.

De nuevo escuchó el mismo sonido de antes. Y esta vez, en vez de alejarse de la puerta como se dijo que haría, se acercó bien, para saber como terminaba todo eso.

―Lo siento... me tengo que ir― Fue la respuesta del Uchiha, y Minato pensó que tendrá que correr para que no lo vieran apegado a la puerta. Lo aceptó y pensó rápidamente que fingiría que estaba llegando.

―Te acompaño― Dijo de inmediato el Uzumaki.

"No, Naruto, tienes que dejarlo solo para que lo piense" Pensó Minato, con el ceño fruncido.

―No― Negó, levemente, pero con autoridad―. Quiero estar solo.

El adulto escuchó los pasos firmes del Uchiha y corrió hasta las escaleras, bajó dos peldaños y miró desde ahí la puerta de Naruto, esperando que se abriera.

Se abrió, vio a Sasuke salir. Notó que llevaba el uniforme del instituto al que iba junto con Naruto, notó que se ponía su bolso negro, dejando la tira de este cruzada por el pecho para disminuir el peso. Dio dos pasos y notó cómo Naruto salió de la habitación tras él.

Naruto también estaba con el uniforme, claro que su estilo estaba en este, a diferencia del de Sasuke, quien lo usaba muy pulcramente, sin accesorios.

Su hijo lo tomó de la muñeca, y lo volteó. Minato observó como su hijo le tomaba la mano al otro y le daba un suave beso.

Tembló, y se puso colorado, y no hablaba de Naruto o Sasuke. ¿Cómo un adulto podía tener reacciones tan... infantiles? Decidió que era el momento perfecto y, sin hacer ruido, bajó hasta el primer piso. Con habilidad llegó hasta la puerta y la abrió, para luego cerrarla, fingiendo que a penas llegaba a casa.

―¡Estoy en casa!― Gritó más fuerte de lo habitual, asegurándose que Naruto pudiera oírlo.

Caminó estrepitosamente hasta las escaleras. Y Bostezó muy fuerte.

―¡¿Naruto? ¿Estás en casa?― Preguntó antes de comenzar a subir.

No fue sorpresa ver a Sasuke bajar las escaleras en su dirección contraria. Pero fingió que lo era.

―Oh, Sasuke, ha pasado tiempo― Dijo a modo de saludo. El Uchiha llegó a su nivel y asintió con la cabeza―, ¿cómo has estado?

―Muy bien, gracias― Le contestó, pasivo, y Minato no pudo evitar sonreír por el leve rubor en las mejillas del chico.

Ah, lo que era ser joven.

―No, gracias a ti, he sabido que estas ayudando a Naruto con aritmética, a subido considerablemente sus notas― Comentó el adulto, sonriente―. Te estoy muy agradecido.

Sasuke metió sus manos a sus bolsillos. Y carraspeó un poco.

―No, por favor, es bueno ayudarle a un amigo― Contestó con una leve sonrisa, algo nerviosa, le pareció a Minato.

Le comenzaba a agradar ese chico.

―Igualmente, gracias― Respondió y el Uchiha asintió.

―Bueno, con su permiso, mi hermano me espera― Explicó el azabache, haciendo una pequeña reverencia y bajando hasta llegar al primer piso y, posteriormente, salir por la puerta.

Ah... sí, podría aceptar a un yerno así.

-o-

Podía percibir el nerviosismo de Naruto. Y de Sasuke. La incertidumbre de Itachi y de Kushina. Él solo estaba muy feliz.

¡Al fin! ¡Había esperado tres años por esto! Al fin, Naruto les contaría a su esposa y a Itachi que estaba en una relación con Sasuke hace tres años. Claro que la noticia se supone que también iba para él, pero él ya lo sabía. De hecho, había sido en lo primero que había pensado cuando Naruto les insistió invitar a los hermanos Uchiha a cenar con ellos.

―¿Qué quieres decirnos, Naruto?― Preguntó su mujer, impaciente como siempre.

Observó como Naruto pasaba saliva y miraba fugazmente a Sasuke, quien estaba a su lado, buscando apoyo. Este le devolvió al mirada junto con una sonrisa leve.

Naruto tomó aire y exhaló.

―Mamá, papá... Itachi... Sasuke y yo...

―Estamos saliendo― Terminó el Uchiha, queriendo ayudar a Naruto.

Minato sonrió y se sonrojó un poco, rápidamente miró a Kushina y ella parpadeó un par de veces antes de sonreírle sinceramente a su hijo. Luego observó a Itachi, cuyo rostro era prácticamente inmutable ahora tenía dibujada una pequeña sonrisa y una mirada extraña a su hermano.

―Ya se habían tardado― Comentó el otro azabache, como si no fuera noticia de nada.

Naruto sonrió con gracia y Sasuke lo miró feo.

―Los felicito― Contestó la mujer, levantándose de su lugar en la mesa para darle un abrazo a Naruto―, a ambos― Dijo luego, para abrazar al Uchiha menor pero por menos tiempo que a Naruto.

Entonces Minato no supo que decir. Tanto tiempo esperando esto y se quedó sin palabras...

―¿Papá?― Inquirió Naruto, algo ansioso por la respuesta del mayor.

Este le sonrió.

―Siempre lo supe, Naruto. Y no tienes nada que temer. Te apoyo―

Eran las palabras con las que dormía todas las noches y ahora no podía estar más feliz, ni haber encontrado un mejor momento para decirlas que en ese instante.

Naruto le sonrió y se levantó, como lo había hecho su madre hace un rato, para abrazarlo con verdadera felicidad. Minato sonrió, devolviendo el abrazo.

Nada podía ser mejor que tener la confianza de tu hijo.

* * *

.

.

.

x_x muero, ¿ah sido muy malo?

Lo siento, pero estoy algo insegura, puesto que con esto de escribir a mi me gusta -y creo que se me da mejor- cuando lo vengo planeando desde hace un tiempo, porque así me evolucionan las ideas y quedan mejor.

Por eso, siéntanse en total libertar de decirme que esto apesta. Acepto toda clase de comentarios, desde amenazas de muerte (que fortuítamente no he recibido aún) hasta una simple carita feliz :)

La inspiración salió después de una prueba -examen- de biología. extrañamente me encanta escribir luego de liberarme así... ¿será por que tengo menos cosas en la mente? Probablemente.

P.D: ¡Que felicidad! Precisamente **hoy **Martes **24 de Agosto** del 2010, mi pareja favorita -de mi curso/grado- ha sido nombrada a trabajar junta en un proyecto de Ingles. ¡Gracias a Chuck Norris que ambos faltaron y que todos -incluyéndome- mis compañeros son unos cabrones por no incluirlos en sus grupos! ¡Ahora tendrán que hacer un proyecto largiiisimo juntos! -junto con otro tres idiotas, pero los ignoro. ¡Que felicidad!

**¡Viva el AnIl 3 ¡Is cannon, bitch*s! x)**


End file.
